Angel in Danger
by ForgottenUser
Summary: Reid is faced with a fate much bigger than his own, when his world is taken in one swift movement. Battling demons on a daily basis is nothing compared with what he is about to face, will he pull through? Or will the darkness overtake him? R&R Please! :) S.Reid OOC story.
1. Preface Angel in Danger

Angel in Danger

"Eleanor Sibyl Reid, get down these stairs now and eat your breakfast!" All you heard from the floor above is pounding, angry footsteps then a scream of attitude. Sibyl had recently decided to play the typical teenager- Reid had no idea how to cope with this as he never went through this stage himself, at his daughters' age he was graduating high school and mastering a few other things… Eleanor hadn't seem to take any step towards the future Reid had- in fact she was a very intelligent young girl, just seemed to not be showing it.

"Why must you insist on this petty, stupid behaviour?! I mean come on, I'm almost thirteen years old and you treat me like a child!" As he watched her storm into the kitchen, forcing down her pancakes smothered with chocolate syrup with huffs and sighs; he shivered. How did it ever get to this? Eleanor was a beautiful, intelligent young girl- but after Lily walked out on them both she hadn't been the same; she was only four at the time, but she understood after all she was just like Reid.

As he wandered over to the oak cabinet in the corner of the room, there stood the pictures; he had taken one every year on her birthday and throughout the pictures you saw her age into a beautiful young girl. That picture day was coming up soon, she'll be thirteen years old in just four days… she'll officially be a teenager and Reid couldn't cope with that.

"Eleanor, are you ready for school- I have work" Reid always asked, knowing she was ready.

"You always have work" she sighed, pulling her backpack over her petite shoulders and placing her helmet over the beautiful long, brown curls that hung well past her bum when not in a ponytail. Reid just peered down at the floor, he knew he always had work- he wishes he didn't, he wanted more time with his daughter but…

"See you whenever dad, I'll be at the office later if your not home- sure auntie Penelope will keep me company…" he watched her climb onto her bike, almost sitting on her curls

"…like always" and she road off, without another word leaving Reid in devastating silence. Work then? Like always…

If only Reid knew, that today may be the last day- he coped with his daughters tantrums in the morning, watched her scoff down chocolate covered pancakes, and ride off to school. The last time he saw those beautiful long, brown curls- her shining blue eyes…


	2. Angel in Danger Reids' Goodbye

The sun was blazing outside; as everyone gathered in the conference room you could feel the heat it was almost sickly. As everyone sat waiting upon Reids' arrival; he was never late, he was always the first here reading his book and sipping his overly sweet coffee.

The FBI branded manila files were spread out on the desk before everyone; the dreadful pictures of violated young girls clearly displayed on the screen- almost like peering into their lives. Just as JJ was about to begin Reid burst through the doors gasping; hair everywhere, his bag flung loosely and paperwork everywhere.

"Sorry I'm late, Eleanor decided to be … a teenager this morning" he spoke through deep, heavy gasps of air. JJ and Morgan felt themselves chuckle at Reids' unusual, unorganized appearance. Everyone understood the relation between Reid and his daughter and how in the end it was going to turn sour- because one day she had to become a typical teenage girl.

"It's ok Spence…" JJ chuckled clenching the small remote in her hand

"…were just about to start now" she composed herself turning serious as she turned to the screen, beginning to present the team before her with the case; they all dreaded.

"Six girls in the past two weeks have been discovered violated, beaten and dump on the banks of a pond in Michigan" JJ began, Reid felt his heart melt when he turned to examine the pictures; all they reminded him of was his sweet, innocent daughter and how that could have been her. All those six girls displayed on the screen, were pre-pubescent teenage girls just like Eleanor; their entire lives spread before them and then snatched away in seconds!

"Well victimology is clear this guy certainly has a thing for torturing young girls" Morgan spat in anguish, the disgust that came with the statement was clear; everyone knew how Morgan felt when it came to children molestation cases, after all he used to be himself.

"Why are they only just calling us down now? With six dead bodies in two weeks, shouldn't they have called us sooner?" Alex muttered almost certain in herself, that she was always correct.

"Because of this-" JJ cut off turning to the screen, there displayed was one of the girls and a message had been burned into her skin; it read

'One by one they will fall, no one coming for them- no one searching'

"What the heck does that mean?" Morgan seemed furious, and it was only the morning; it's unusual for Morgan to be so affected by cases this early on.

"Well it's not in any of the literature I've read, and certainly no references to anything either.. Maybe the UnSub is making a statement?" Reid had finally spoke, though his voice was shaky slightly he was confident in what he said.

"Well we're about to find out, wheels up in thirty" Hotch cleared his throat before gathering his stuff and walking out the room. The team followed packing up their case notes and grabbing their go bags.

Just before Reid was about to leave he popped his head into Garcia's office, he couldn't help be worried.

"Hey Garcia, will you keep me posted on Ele? And er… tell her, I love her? And I'll be home soon" you could hear the emotion in his voice, how hard he was trying not to cry; he hated leaving her alone especially after what happened this morning. Anything could happen out in the field, he knew that, she knew that…

Guess faith guides them through the days, only time will tell what this case has in store.


	3. Angel in Danger Losing the Genius

Everyone was seated on the plane Reid, JJ, Morgan and Alex was all gathered around the middle table- Reid was sipping away at his coffee constantly reviewing the notes before him whilst everyone else was discussing their previous days of peace.

"Guys something just doesn't make sense…" Reid finally spoke up, as everyone froze at his words turning to him.

"What doesn't make sense?" Morgan replied, the team was confused by Reids' sudden outburst.

"So all the first five girls are all eleven, some a few months from being twelve- but then the final girl, the one with the message is just seven? Why scoop so low in age, and begin to write messages on the body?" Reid had made a point, and he himself was surprised that he was the only one that noticed the big dip in the victimology.

"Right, so he's trying to get a message across clearly- maybe the age of the girl has something important about the message?" Alex chirped in, as the team began to focus- cheerful conversations of relaxing days silenced and the case fresh on their minds.

"Not necessarily the Unsub could be just trying to get a message across, but what does he mean by; 'one by one they will fall, no one coming for them- no one searching?'" Reid asked the question everyone was, this message means something and they need to find out what.

Though he should be focusing on the case all Reid could think of was Ele, his almost thirteen year old- his little girl all alone at home, whilst he is flying off to Michigan to catch a serial killer that is taking his rage out on defenceless girls the same age as his daughter. How could it not affect him?

"Right, so maybe the Unsub is taking his rage out on these girls because he lost one of his own? Maybe he's suffering from a loss?" JJ was always the one who focused and got straight to the point, she never did want to put all the blame on the Unsub- though they are bad people and carry out bad things in life, something has gone wrong in their life to lead them to do so.

"Maybe he had a kid? Runaway maybe?" Alex again, though she was new to the team she wasn't new to the concept of the BAU… the team hadn't warmed up to her yet- and she wasn't making it easy…

"It could be a possibility. I mean it puts a concept to the message, that no one is coming for them or searching, maybe they gave up on his kid a daughter maybe? They just stopped searching" Morgan was on point, the team began to put reason behind the message. Again though the team was depending on Reids' intellectual knowledge, they needed him on full speed and half his mind was away worrying about Eleanor.

"Kid! She's fine stop worrying, she'll be at school then she'll be safe and sound with Garcia- you know how it works, now lets catch this son of a bitch" Morgan rang out, he was worried about Reid everyone knew he hadn't been the same since Lily left, his paranoia had worsened; leaving his daughter alone had to take it's toll- but the team had to worry, after all schizophrenia did run in his family and it was around this age, that the symptoms usually begin to kick in…

Could the BAU, the team, be losing Dr. Spencer Reid?


	4. Angel in Danger Wrong Direction

The team entered the station in Michigan greeted by stern glares from most of the officers, then a warm howdy and gripping handshake- Chief John Barrock, a small chubby man with a very noticeable receding hairline; very joyful as he greeted each team member.

"…and finally Dr. Spencer Reid" Hotch introduced Reid last, as he snapped out of his daydream to make eye contact with the small, happy man. Spence felt himself give a small smile, greeted with a awkward little wave- before hands diving straight back into his pockets.

The team began to set up in the small dusty room they had been supplied with, windows wide open and a small breeze entering through the slits of the blinds.

"Ok so Rossi, Reid and Morgan you go to the last crime scene. Myself and Alex will go to the latest victims family and JJ you stay here and finish setting up.." With that the team split, and went off to their assigned targets.

* * *

Reid, Morgan and Rossi turned up at the last crime scene, a swampy pond just off the side of a road through some trees… the youngest victim had been dumped here shortly after her life being taken.

"So the Unsub tortures and kills her, then dumps her in this spot? It's somewhere slightly hidden, so clearly he didn't want her found; she was found faced down-" Morgan began, rein acting the scenario.

"So clearly signs of remorse" Rossi hadn't spoken since the case began, he finally said something.

"Who found her?" Reid spoke softly, looking around- clearly you can't just stumble upon the body from the road above.

"Some couple walking their dog discovered her, so called the woman screamed and tried to save her" Rossi looked confused,

"Wait tried to save her?" Morgan had stumbled upon Rossi's mistake.

"She was still alive when he dumped her?" Reid felt anger boil inside him, she had the chance to live- and no one was looking for her.

"He burned that message into her skin, alive?!" Morgan was furious, he stood up and began to pace the small pond trying to calm down.

"How can no one have been looking for that little girl?! She was seven, and no one wanted her? That poor little girl, lay here beside this pond after being abused and tortured! Fighting for her life and no one was looking!" It was always hard knowing that if they had been called sooner, that little girl could have been saved.

* * *

Hotch and Alex had just arrived at the victims family, as they walked up to the rather large building they discovered- no one was looking for this little girl…

"Hello, I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Blake we're with the FBI- may we come in?" As Hotch looked beyond the woman there was laughter, screams and voices from everywhere- children running around the house.

"Sure, come in" the woman didn't sound too pleased as she stepped aside to let them in, but did so anyway as she led them to a rustic looking office room.

"You're here about poppy? Shame I heard about her death… always knew she'd end up dead or in jail" the woman didn't sound surprised, upset or even bothered.

"You don't seem concerned about Poppy?" Alex was straight in there, she didn't understand how someone who dedicates their life to helping children can not be, even a tiny bit upset with the death of one of her children.

"We always knew Poppy would end up dead or somewhere along those lines" she spat, looking around as to not make eye contact.

"How do you mean?" Hotch replied, slightly concerned.

"She was a weird child, never spoke, never interacted with the other children- she'd sit in her room or under the tree's outside all day… waiting"

"Waiting for what?" Hotch seemed concerned, the story of this little girls disappearance was becoming more of a worry.

"Waiting for her dad to turn up whisk her away again, he left her on my doorstep when she was just a baby- tried to raise her best I can.. Guess she was just a bad egg" The woman shook her head tuting as she got up walking out the room.

"Ok that's everything we need for now, we'll be back soon if you need to talk to us please- don't hesitate to call us" Alex politely handed a card to the woman, as herself and Hotch eased their way out the building.

* * *

Back at the station the team had finally come together to discuss what they discovered; Rossi and Reid had given their details on what they discovered at the crime scene whilst Hotch let the rest of the team in on what he and Alex, discovered at the children's' home.

"So the woman was defiantly suspicious then?" JJ asked concerned, just as Hotch was about to answer JJ's question; Morgan's phone began to ring.

"Hey baby girl, what you got?" Morgan held the phone out from his ear, placing Garcia on speaker phone.

"So I dug around about this children's home and in the past month there has been more runaways than I've had take-a-ways"

"Ok so there's clearly some connection, the disappearances could be connected somehow but we don't know that yet- that place just could be really crap?" Morgan spoke calmly, as he looked to the team in confirmation.

"Well that's all I've got for now, I'll keep digging. Stay safe my angels" As the phone went dead the team stood in silence, they had a lead now.

* * *

"So what, the person killing all these girls is a middle aged woman? Who runs a children's home, that contains mostly girls?" Alex was now sat in the corner of the room, the entire team was trying to piece together this new information they had.

"So were looking for a middle-aged angry woman who is taking her frustration out on pre-pubescent teenage girls?"

"No. We're looking for someone who has lost a child, probably a pre-pubescent teenage girl and is now suffering. Maybe it's an anniversary or birthday; that's what's triggered the killings?" Rossi spoke once again, standing up taking a sip of his coffee; the team all nodded in agreement.

Was the team getting closer to catching this killer? Or was they heading in the wrong direction?

_**- I do apologize if I upset anyone by false information, misspelling and incorrect grammar use but I am writing this along-side my college papers and so forth.. It's hard at the moment, so please keep reading and thanks for the lovely comments :) Enjoy + Review!**_


	5. Angel in Danger Meeting Doris

_**Sorry for the long gap in between posts guys I've been really busy finishing college for the term and also my boyfriend has been really ill- so been caring for him ;) Thanks for all the amazing comments and my fantastic readers! Keep reading ;) Please Review. x**_

Meeting Doris

Reid had just got off the phone with Ele, they had both apologized for each others' behavior yesterday morning and declared how much they was missing each other. Eleanor had even begged for her dad to come home, that she wanted to watch a movie like they used to when she was younger. Reid missed his little girl, the easier times…

"Hey kid everything ok in here?" Morgan had popped his head in the door, Reids' phone had rang just as the team finished putting a preliminary profile together and they was ready to deliver it now.

"Well we need you to come discuss the profile- you coming?" Morgan chuckled as he withdrew his head and retreated back to the rest of the team; Reid was lucky in a way if the team didn't support his everlasting battle of parenthood then he'd have no one. The team at the BAU were his family; and a huge part of Eleanor's life also.

Reid joined the rest of the team at the front of the station, police men and women of the Ontonagon police force were spread across the room ready to listen. Ready to catch this monster…

* * *

Rossi began delivering the profile the team had put together last night;

"The Unsub will most likely be middle aged, who is suffering from the loss of a child"

"The child may be dead or a runaway and are most likely pre-pubescent girls" Morgan continued-

"It may be hard but we need to sympathize with the UnSub; they're delusional and believe they are trying to do good" JJ added to the profile.

"They may have tried to ask for help of the police force itself in search for their child; or even been treated badly during the death of their child so are trying to put things right" Hotch continued once more as he turned to Reid,

"Hence why the UnSub is targeting these girls, they remind the UnSub of their child who was also most likely pre-pubescent.." Reid smiled at Hotch as he finished his input handing the finishing statement over to Alex;

"We also believe the UnSub is deteriorating quickly and their killings may increase over the next few days" Alex finished the profile off, as the Ontonagon police force all sat in silence taking in the information they had been told.

"If the killer is targeting pre-pubescent girls why take Poppy Daniels who was just seven?" One man spoke out,

"We believe that Poppy may have reminded the UnSub of their child and that's why they was reluctant to kill her; and also why they showed remorse in dumping her" Reid answered quickly.

* * *

_UnSub POV _

"Do you ever shut up crying?" The Unsub screamed at his latest victim, all she had done she they took her was cry and scream. The UnSub didn't know how to deal with it, all they did was pace up and down waiting for her to stop crying.

"What do you want kid? Food? I have food!"

"I want my dad you horrid son of a bitch! He'll find me you know, and they he'll kill you!" The girl screamed, slamming her fists against the hard, cold concrete floor of the cage she was trapped inside.

"Your dad is gone, and soon you'll be out my hair so just keep quiet until I know what to do with you- deal?"

"I'm just going to carry on screaming till the moment I die!" The girl promised as she began to scream once more, taking regular intervals for breath. The Unsub began to get impatient as they marched into the cage grabbing their latest victim by the hair as she let out painful cries; the UnSub dragged her to the surgical bed they had used to brand Poppy.

"This should teach you a lesson!" The Unsub called out angrily as they began to strap their latest victim into the surgical bed.

"No please, I'll be quiet just please don't do that! Please!" The girl begged through sobs, as the Unsub began to get the branding letters..

"Sorry, too late- I'm sure daddy will come save you in time" The Unsub laughed out sarcastically, as they heated the branding letters over a wood stove in the middle of the room.

The Unsub took the girls left arm holding it outright, as he burned a message into the girls arm- all you heard was pain shrieking cries then silence…

"Finally you shut up" The Unsub muttered as they snapped a picture of the girls dangling arm, before throwing her unconscious body back into the cage they had made. Along with a bowl of moldy dog food, and water..

* * *

The team was all gathered around the table in the room they had been supplied with, all eating away at the local take out. All was discussing the case and the profile they had given earlier that day; it was now dark outside and the entire team was waiting around for Garcia.

"Hello my little munchkins!" Penelope cried out as her face appeared on the screen in front of the team;

"Dad!" Ele cried out as her face took over the screen in search for her dad, you could see the emotion on her face when her eyes connected with Reids.

"Ele! I'm here" Reid called out, wiping a stray tear from his face as he smiled at his beautiful daughter- safe next to Garcia.

All the team had now begun conversation with little Eleanor, discussing everything in her life.

Just as the team we're at their happiest, the entire family together they was interrupted by the chief of police bursting into the room.

"Guys, you've got to see this" he called out as he held out a picture; handing it to Hotch as the team gathered around him looking at the picture.

It was an arm with another message burned into the skin; the team didn't know whether the girl was even alive still, or even if the arm was attached to the body..

"What the hell is this guys problem?" Morgan called out stepping back from the crowd.

"He's taunting us" Rossi answered.

Reid just carried on looking at the picture, then the empty screen were his daughter was moments ago; happiness…

'Another one falls'


	6. Angel in Danger: Alius Cadit

_**Sorry for the long gaps between me posting guys, stuff is going on behind the scenes.. My boyfriend comes before anything :P For those of you who don't know- Alius Cadit (Title of the chapter) is Latin for Another Falls.**_

Alius Cadit

"So, there's another victim?" The chief asked Hotch as he looked him in the eyes with deep sorrow.

"We don't know if she is dead yet, he could just be taunting us" Hotch replied with a flicker of hope, everyone was praying this girl was still alive.

"We need to figure out why this guy is doing this Hotch, the reason behind this guy taking these girls" Morgan protested, the team had been contemplating on the same idea since they arrived in Michigan.

"I'm at your service my excellence!" Garcia's happy tone rang out, and Reid was beside Morgan within seconds.

"Garcia how's Ele?"

"She's just gone getting a drink from the vending machine, don't you worry my supreme genius she's fine"

"Garcia we need you to search for any reported cases of runaways that we're never solved" Rossi called from the back of the room, as he had already started to plan the scenario.

"There's 53 cases in the Michigan area- any other way of narrowing it down?"

"Search for single parent families, that have had frequent visits from the social services"

"Errr, that leaves 15 families in this area" Garcia confirmed.

"Good, send the list"

"Already done my lovely, peace out" and with that Garcia was gone; as the team turned to Rossi in front of the board.

"What you got in mind Rossi?" Derek felt himself stood pondering over the words scribbled on the whiteboard.

"This guy is angry, they've lost someone they love but no one was looking… no one helped that's what these messages mean. This guy searched until they couldn't handle it no more and now they're taking it out on other families… making them suffer what he suffered through" everyone agreed with Rossi, the team had been wondering this since the case began- but that didn't help finding the Unsub.

* * *

_UnSub POV_

"Please let me go, I just want my mommy" the girls voice rang out, the Unsub was beginning to feel the urge again- the pain they longed to forgot.

"Can you please just shut up!" The Unsub screamed at the girl, as they clenched at their head begging for the memories to stop.

"I'll be a good girl, I won't tell no one I promise just please let me go home" the girl pleaded, she was terrified and alone with nothing left to hold on to for hope.

"No one is looking!" The Unsub cried out in a painful anger, as they began to pace in front of the cage.

"They are, they're trying to find me- just let me go, I won't tell them nothing!" The girl was begging for her life, she just wanted to go home.

"Not looking for you brat! No one came looking, no one wants me!" The Unsub had boiled over, as they marched into the cage grabbing the girl by her hair and throwing her against the hard metal surgical table.

"Please! I'll be quiet, don't hurt me- please" Tears trickled down her cheeks as the Unsub strapped her in, this was it she knew that she would not bear the pain again…

"I love you daddy…" she whispered to herself as the Unsub burned one last message into her skin- they watched the little girl take their last breath before her body fell lifeless…

* * *

"Guys you've got to come, quick!" a woman from the reception desk came running in, looking petrified. The team quickly followed the woman who ran straight out into the street were there, they discover a body..

Morgan dived right next to the girls body instantly checking if there's any sign of life, as he looked up at the rest of the team tears had filled his eyes. As he wrapped his arms around the little girls body lifting her up into his warm embrace, and carrying her inside.

"Another message Hotch" Rossi called out noticing the blood under the blanket she had been left in.

'No one looked, now I've taken something more precious'

"Something more precious? What does that mean?" Reid pondered, recalling if it's in any of the literature he's ever read but nothing came to mind.

"Get Garcia on the phone" Morgan called out in horror as within seconds, Penelope's frantic voice echoed through the phone.

"Garcia what's wrong?" Reids heart was in his throat, everyone was watching him as it clicked…

"Eleanor!" He cried out as he fell to the floor, hands shaking as they cupped his face.

The Unsub had his daughter… his Eleanor…


End file.
